More than 17 million children participate in public health programs funded by Title. V of the Social Security Act. Providing household environmental risk information to these families is a common sense way of integrating risk reduction into existing programs. However, the success of such efforts will be predicated on testing interventions that can be delivered in home and clinic settings. The proposed study will address 2 gaps in nursing science by yielding evidence addressing: 1) measures of rural children's environmental health (EH) risks, and 2) the effectiveness of a tailored environmental risk reduction (ERR) intervention delivered by public health nurses. Subjects include rural low-income children and adults; there is compelling evidence that exposures to children in the rural West differ from those in other parts of the country. Research aims include: 1) describe EH risks and perceptions of risk that impact the health of rural low-income children, 2) test the effectiveness of an ERR intervention on: a) ERR knowledge, b) ERR self-efficacy, c) stage of action, and d) biomarker (i.e., cotinine, lead) and household contaminant levels (i.e., radon, carbon monoxide, water contaminants), 3) test whether the effect of the ERR intervention persists over time, and 4) explore associations among key measures of risk, risk perception, family characteristics, and ERR. The proposed research uses a 2-arm parallel group RCT design. Subjects will receive an ERR intervention containing 10 standard and 5 tailored educational modules delivered during 4 home visits. Tailored educational materials will be derived from household test results. Consistency in the tailoring process will be assured by the use of decision-making software. Controls will receive usual and customary care; health service utilization metrics in both groups will be collected so that variability in usual care can be analyzed. Families will be recruited from 2 county health departments. A training and sustainability plan is in place to ensure that the intervention is provided in a uniform manner across subjects, site, and over time. Environmental health scientists have predominately adopted an agent versus a family perspective in applied research. An understanding of agents is necessary, but not sufficient in developing interventions aimed at empowering low-income families to make sound ERR decisions. The proposed research takes a nursing perspective by incorporating a broad view of contextual variables that influence children's environmental health. Such a view is consistent with national recommendations that translational EH research be framed and delivered in a manner that is meaningful to families, marginalized populations, and high-risk subgroups.